Wei Zhenghan
Biography Wei Zhenghan (Chinese:鄭韓巍, pinyin:Zhènghánwēi) (May 3, 203 - June 4, 211) is a 8-year old Chinese boy from the Han dynasty of China, He is killed alongside Jiao Xion and Mulan Maozhi, is killed from repeated stabs to the chest and removal of the tounge. History Wei was born in 203 in Xuchang, Han Dynasty to Chun and Zhao. Because of his short life, very little is known about his life. Appearance He is a young Chinese boy of average height and weight, he wears a zhiju with short black hair. He wears red traditinal Chinese clothes. As a ghost, hi zhiju is torn and there is a stab wound on his chest He often wears biker style clothing with two shotguns In his adult forme, he resembles to be at least 19, he wears a male's hanfu, but with more emperor-like traits. Despite having the appearance of a young boy, he is chronically over 1,800 years old. Personality He is the the most violent of the three ghosts, after his tounge is returned, he constantly sings explicit rap for fun, despite this, he misses his parents very much and is wishing to be reunited with them, he also has psychic abilities After his death, he develops a very cynical view of the world. He gets on very well with the WWII Japanese ghosts and it caused him and the two other children to be mistaken for Nanking Massacre and Unit 731 victims. He is rather brutal and cruel, as he let a POW get killed by the bubonic plague, and mercilessly shooting GBS teachers with a shotgun to the head, and letting a female inmate become gangraped by male Chinese members. He is also somewhat sensitive to rape, as he is seen covering his eyes with his sleeve or shutting them. He also thinks castaration should be allowed on pedophiles and rapists. He also loves gangster rap music, preferring it over his own country's music. While he was alive, he had a personality akin to a small child his age, and was more innocent than his deceased self. Quotes (Translation: My powers, THEY'RE AWESOME, LOOK! MOM! I CAN TURN INVISIBLE! CONTROL THINGS WITH MY MIND! AND TELEPORT!) ~ Wei to his mother (Translation: I can't read Simplified text) ~ Wei to Sophie (Translation: I'm basically the team's archeologist alongside Mulan and Jiao, we can read anything written in the past 2000 years) ~ Wei explaining he can read anything 2000 years in the past. (Someone better put that b*****d back into his place and show him who's boss!) ~ Wei on Gadadhara (Maria.....) ~ Wei to Maria. (I make raunchy rap videos, and sometimes, I am not even allowed to star in them, but can sing, it occasionally features sl**ty women, and tons of swearing) (Sometimes, I really do love the shapeshifting, I once accidentally shapeshifted into Patrick Pearse after touching a protester's picture of him, then I told all of the dissidents that they were "absolute pieces of s***e and will have me and the other six signatories denying that they found republicanism", It does has it's s*** moments, I once touched a photo of Ian Brady and Jiao a photo of Myra Hindley when Brady finally died, and we shapeshifted into them, my reaction?: Aw, c***, we were chased around with guns and pitchforks) (Old China, a really different time, guys who committed serious s*** got their balls cut off, children went outside and when political correctness didn't exist) Conversations Wei: "" (Translation: How could you? She was just a child, she was no different than me!) walks closer to Wei Wei: "" (Translation: Keep away from me!) steps back Derrick: "Maria....." Wei: "" (Translation: Why....why did you do it?) Derrick: "My younger sister was homophobic, at the time." walks around the room Derrick: "They believe, they were doing what was right, I was....wrong to kill her, and this is our punishment, I thought it was a teacher they hated, I never knew it was her, Maria." Abilities Teleportation: He can teleport through one place to another, as a result, he is the team's spy and he can break into high security buildings rather easily. Psychic abilities: Includes mind control, reading minds, telekinesis, and telepathy, he uses the powers to kill prisoners by making their eyes, brain, or organs explode. Invisibility: He can turn invisible much like the other two female Chinese children. Shapeshifting: Because of his age, he has the ability of shapeshifting, one forme is an adult man that resembles him at the age of 19 if he hadn't been killed. Multi-Speak: As a result of his shapeshifting, he can speak the language of the person he transformed into. Family Tree Mother: Father: Theory Smash Brawl Bio Name: Wei Zhenghan Age: 8/1813 Nationality: Chinese DOB: May 3rd 205 DOD: June 4th 211 Location of origin: Xuchang, Han China Info: A Chinese murder victim who died alongside two other girls, now the team's rapper, he was only eight when he died Likes: Singing, Music, Ancient Chinese culture, Playing with the WWII Ghosts Dislikes: People mistaking him for a Nanking Massacre victim, His killer, people annoying him Trivia *He, alongside Mulan Maozhi and Jiao Xion, are the first characters born in the 3rd century *He uses his teleportation to push people downstairs for fun, giving him the nickname of Lóutī Tuī Rén (Stair People Pusher) *He, Mulan and Jiao, can't read Simplified Chinese, in contrast to Mei Cloud, who can't read Traditional Chinese. *He plays Dynasty Warriors, saying they remind him of the history of Han China. *His, Mulan's, and Jiao's uniform for TT10 service is a KMT military uniform. *He is banned from singing Nicki Minaj songs, ever. *Hates his feet touched due to where most of his psychic glands as a ghost are. *His favourite novel is Romance of the Three Kingdoms by Luo Guanzhong. *He is a fan of Yo-Kai Watch. *He loves gangster rap. *His favorite character to shapeshift into is Loki from the Marvel films as he can seduce women and then kill them, while his favorite historical figure to shapeshift is Patrick Pearse, an Irish republican leader during the 1916 Rising, but also is known for shapeshifting into the other leaders of the ill-fated rebelion. *His favorite language to use is Russian, he will even use a KGB agent disguise. Category:Deceased Characters Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:Boys Category:Boys from China Category:Boys from Xuchang, China Category:People from Xuchang, china Category:Children from Xuchang, China Category:Little Kid Episodes Category:School-Age Children Category:People born in 203 Category:People died in 211 Category:People born in May Category:People died in June Category:Boys from the Han Dynasty of China Category:Children from the Han Dynasty of China Category:People from the Han Dynasty of China Category:Males Category:Males from China Category:Children from 3rd Century Category:Controversial Characters Category:Chinese Ghosts Category:8-year-olds Category:Kids